finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Final Fantasy X-2 statuses
The following is a list of all statuses found in Final Fantasy X-2. ACCU Up Raises Accuracy. Effect stacks. Auto-Life Automatically revives the affected character when their HP reaches 0. DEF Up Raises Defense. Effect stacks. EVA Up Raises Evasion. Effect stacks. Haste Increases the speed at which the ATB Gauge recharges, but not casting speed. Invincible Nullifies all damage, but not status effects. Only attainable via the ability Excellence on the Psychic dressphere in the International and HD Remaster versions of the game, the Hero Drink and the Alchemist's mix Miracle Drink. A similar effect can also be established using Floral Fallal and casting the abilities Barrier and Shield which completely negates magical and physical attacks respectively. LUCK Up Raises Luck. Effect stacks. MAG Up Raises Magic. Effect stacks. MDEF Up Raises Magic Defense. Effect stacks. Null Magic Nullifies magic damage. Only attainable via the Magic Guard on the Psychic dressphere in the International and HD Remaster versions of the game and the special dressphere Floral Fallal's Barrier ability. Null Physical Nullifies physical damage. Only attainable via the Physics Guard on the Psychic dressphere in the International and HD Remaster versions of the game and the special dressphere Floral Fallal's Shield ability. Performing Protect Temporarily halves physical damage. Reflect Reflects magic attacks back at user. Regen Regenerates HP over time. Shell Temporarily halves magic damage. Spellspring Magics and Abilities cost no MP. STR Up Raises Strength. Effect stacks. ACCU Down Decreases Accuracy. Effect stacks. Action-cancel The current pending action of the character is canceled. Berserk The afflicted character has increased Attack but uncontrollably attacks enemies. Wears off on its own. Confusion The afflicted character uses random actions on enemies and allies alike. Wears off on its own. Curse The character cannot spherechange. Wears off on its own. Darkness Makes physical attacks more likely to miss. Does not wear off on its own. Doom A timer appears over the target's head, and when it hits 0 the target instantly dies. Wears off upon death or when the battle ends. Delay Increases the ATB bar of the character's current pending action. Defense Down Decreases Defense. Effect stacks. Eject Forcefully removes target from battle. Equivalent to instant death. EVA Down Decreases Evasion. Effect stacks. Itchy Disables all commands except Escape and Spherechange. Effect wears off after a spherechange. KO Target cannot participate in battle. LUCK Down Decreases Luck. Effect stacks. Magic Def. Down Decreases Magic Defense. Effect stacks. Magic Down Decreases Magic. Effect stacks. Petrification Turns the target to stone. Can be cured, but character will shatter if physically attacked and removed from the fight. Does not wear off after battle. Pointless Character does not receive EXP or AP during or after battle. Poison Character takes damage over time. Does not wear off after battle. Shattered May occur to a Petrified target if physically attacked, completely removing the target from the fight. Silence Character cannot use Magic or Songstress's Sing command. Sleep Character becomes unable to act. Wears off by itself or if attacked. Slow ATB Gauge takes longer to refill. Wears off by itself. Stop ATB Gauge and charging stops completely. Psychic's Time Trip can also inflict a variation that freezes everything onscreen except the user for 10 seconds. Strength Down Decreases Strength. Effect stacks. Gallery Category:Status Effect Lists Category:Final Fantasy X-2